DBSK SUPER UFRA
by asdfghjkimu
Summary: Not mine. For personal use ))))))


Yah! Jaejoong! Cook me some food! Changmin shouted from his bedroom. BWOH!? Yah! I m your hyung! Don t talk to me like that! Jaejoong yelled back. Both of you shut up before I chew your off! Yoochun angrily shouted. The two boys obediently shut their mouths and continued whatever they were doing.

Oppa! A girl whined as she dragged her feet out her room. Bwoh? Yunho asked when the girl grabbed his arm and gently shook it to get his attention. Last night it hurts She pouted and tears were piling up her eyes. Aish! That bastard! Don t worry, Oppa will make you feel better, araso? He smiled softly down at the petite and childish girl. Yunho picked her up and they entered her room. Gently, he placed her down on her bed and left her as he went to the bathroom. He pulled out a clean and new towel from the closet and dampened it. The small and tiny towel was now damp enough and he walked back into the girl s room. Okay now, open up, Yunho carefully instructed the girl. The girl timidly blushed and looked away. Tsh, don t be shy, Princess. Now open up, He instructed one more time, tapping her thigh softly. She obeyed and spread her legs apart and rested her back on the bed. He carefully helped the girl caress her womanhood with the damp towel and wiped all the blood away. Oppa, he was so hard on me! Did you charge him double price!? She complained. He chuckled, Yeh I did. I warned him to be gentle though. That bastard, if he thinks hes coming here again. HA! He s ing funny! I ll beat him into pulp! Yunho angrily said but his actions were so gentle. Thanks Oppa. I feel better now, She smiled and closed her legs. She took the towel from him and rinsed it in the sink. Anything for my princess, He smiled. I ll go check breakfast, Yunho smiled and walked out her room.  
>Hey there, Yoon Sae Rin here. I don t know how old I am but I look pretty young. Maybe in the teens range. I ran away from the orphanage that I lived in. And I found this place. This little house secluded in the back of the city. It decorated like a club. But it s not. This is a house. I live with 5 other guys, whom I call my closest friends and also my family. They ve always took care of me and looked after me. We re practically like family. The owner of this place is Kim Jaejoong. He s the oldest here. All the boys here are about the same age and I m only a few years younger than them. Er so they told me. Not only do I live here, I also work here. I sleep with men to make a living. I ve been taught how to have good and how to please men. ty? I don t care, my Oppas say that s what I have to do and I will do it! I trust them. If they say the Earth is in the center of the universe, then I ll listen to them. They re the world to me, because without them, I wouldn t know the meaning of family.<p>

Moving on, the youngest here is Shim Changmin. He s a whiz! He s so smart! He can hack into anything! He knows everything in the world! He s famous for the he downloads. I catch Yoochun watching it from Changmin s laptop sometimes. Next is Jung Yunho, the male that helped me earlier. He s soo sweet! He s really like an older brother to me. He s the daddy of the house. Next is Kim Junsu. He is such a cutie, especially when he tries to be y and manly! Aish! I love that duck . Oh yeah, his is so nice and round I want to squish it! Actually I do anyways. Whenever I see him, I smack, pinch or squeeze his . Its soo much fun! Next is Park Yoochun. He s always so moody and sensitive. He likes music a lot and I heard from the ladies, that come here, that he s really deep and sensational. Wink. If ya get what I mean. Lastly is Kim Jaejoong. He s the owner like I said and he s a dorky. Sometimes he really annoys me. He s like the omma of the house. He cooks and cleans. He s a maniac. But I love all of them. Oh did I mention they re all biual. Hehe. I m the only straight in the house. Hehe!

I walked out of my room after I dress up. I wore my panties and my big t-shirt before walking out. Oppa! I m hungry! I whined as I take a seat next to Changmin and his plates of breakfast. Araso, I m cooking it right now princess, Jaejoong responded from the kitchen. Bali! I rushed him. I glared at Changmin. Stupid Min! How are you eating without the rest of us!? I scolded him. Yah, just cause you woke up late! He stuck his tongue out and finished the last bite of his breakfast. Selfish I mumbled. Hey Jae, what s for breakfast? I turned my head to see Junsu half-awake and took a seat next to me. He was only in his boxers which is a normal sight for all of them. You ll have to wait my Su dear, I cooed. I felt someone wrap his arms around me so I looked up. Minnie, what are you doing? I raised my eyebrow. I m still hungry. And you re , He mumbled in my ear. I pushed him away. I m hungry too! I whined loudly so Jaejoong could hear. Changmin sat back down in his seat and pulled me into his lap. Bwoh? I whined. Just a quickie? He pouted his lips but before I could reject, Changmin had already shoved his length into me. I threw my head back and rest it on his shoulder, biting back a moan. His hand caress my thigh as he wait for me to get used to his size. Minnie, I whimpered in pain. The painful session from last night was making me sore this morning. I felt his tongue run down my neck and up again. His lips made his way towards mine, his free hand pulled my head towards him. I love this babe, He seductively cooed. Junsu watched since he had nothing to do. Junsu s hand unknowingly traveled down his chest and into his boxers. He grabbed his now standing shaft and stroked it softly as he watched. I started humping and rotating my hips around his lap. I moaned softly into our kisses. You re such a good girl, Min whispered, my jawbone. Ohh , I cursed as I bounced up and down his harden length. The pleasure hit me when he grabbed my from underneath. Ohh yes Rinnie, He moaned, my lobe. I can t stand this, Min growled and picked me up. He bent my body down and I clutched the table for support. He thrusts his hard length into me once more and ed me hard from behind. I held onto the table with delight as Changmin aggressively pounded into me. Uhhh ahhh! Faster Minnie! I moaned out loud. Jaejoong came out of the kitchen with my plate of food and I looked up. His surprised expression made me bit my lip. Nonetheless, he placed my plate of food down and walked over to the busy Junsu. His boxers were down to his ankles. Junsu-ah, need help? Jaejoong smirked. Junsu nodded and spread his legs. Jaejoong got on his knees and grabbed the hard and aching shaft. He pumped it a bit before engulfing it all in his mouth. I watched as Jaejoong sucked on Junsu s so hungrily. I was immediately turned on. Changmin slapped my right check and I yelped. Princess, I m going to release, araso? Min panted in my ear. I nodded and whimpered in pleasure. I felt my climax building up, Min! me harder!kkk! I moaned and panted. I can feel his body tensing up and just within a second. I felt his seed shoot into me, I hit my climax and my juices mixed with his. He slowly pulled his soaked length out and panted. Ugh, great Min! Now I m too tired to eat. I complained. that was good, He tiredly said before leaving the table and walking into his room. I laid my head on the table so I can catch my breath. I watched as Junsu s head was thrown back in bliss and the rapid way Jaejoong s head was bobbing. I heard Junsu grunt and saw his load leaking out of Jaejoong s mouth. Jaejoong swallow the load and his lips. Jae Oppa! Feed me! I pouted and he smiled. Fine princess, He nodded and sat beside me, leaving Junsu resting on the table for another round of slumber. Jaejoong on the other hand, feed me his delicious tasting breakfast.

GAH! What the hyung! Changmin cursed, tilting his head along with his body. Junsu and Changmin had been sitting in front of that tv playing the same video game over and over. Ugh, you guys are soo annoying! Yunho complained. I giggled and shot Yunho a smile. Psh! That s cause you always lose hyung! Changmin laughed. Yah! You cheaters are always playing 24/7! I have a life you know! Yunho retorted. Junsu laughed, Yeah? Like what? ing ajummas? He let out his dolphin laughter, which made me laugh. Anniyo! It s to take care of our sweet little Sae Rin. Yunho flashed me his sweet smile and I melted. I smiled back and cuddled into him. Komowo Oppa, I kissed him softly on the corners of his lips. YAH! That s not fair! I take care of Sae Rinnie too! Jaejoong whined. I want a kiss too! He pouted and sat dangerously close to me. I laughed at the silly oppas. Araso Omma! I leaned forward to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and I ended up kissing his lips. Aish! Oppa! That s cheating! I scolded him. Yeah? Well you fall for it everytime! He menacingly laughed and skipped away like a little girl. Oh yeah!? Go ahead GIRL! I shouted loudly. The two video gaming boys stopped playing their game and faced me with dropped jaws. I knew I was in for it but he deserved it. Jaejoong hates it when people call him a girl, or say hes feminine, or call him pretty. Well besides Yunho and I but only during certain times. I could feel Jaejoong glaring at me, burning holes through my helpless body. Meep I winced. Yunho hugged me closer because he knew Jaejoong was going to explode and I didn t mean explode in a good way. Wink. YAHH! What the did you say?! Jaejoong growled. Watch your language Jae, Yunho warned him. I stuck out my tongue to provoke him further. I was going down anyways. Changmin and Junsu scoot their asses as far away from us as possible. They watched Jaejoong fearfully. Repeat your sentence again, Jaejoong growled again. Andwae, I stubbornly crossed my arms and turned my head away from him. Yunho let her go, Jaejoong s raspy and deep voice sounded, which scared the out of me! Jae just calm down. You know she was just playing with you, Yunho tried calming him down. Not until she apologizes, will I calm down, Jaejoong angrily said. Yunho nudged me and pouted. Ugh! How could he do that! He knows that it always works especially his pouts! Stupid appa! I let out a growl and nodded. Mian, Oppa. You re not a girl, I said in a mono-tone. Jaejoong nodded and calmed himself down. I got out of Yunho s embrace and stomped towards my room. But before I slammed my door shut, I shouted, I hate all of you! I slammed the door with all my power and screamed as loud as I could.  
>Eh? Bwoh? What did I do? Junsu innocently asked Changmin. Changmin shrugged in response and Yunho scowled at Jaejoong, shaking his head at him. Great, hyung. You ve made the princess mad! Changmin shook his head at Jaejoong. Jaejoong rolled his eyes and stomped into his room. Junsu and Changmin stared at each other for a while, since they were the only ones in the living room. One more round? Changmin asked. Junsu nodded excitedly in response.<p>

Sae Rin lied flat on her bed as she mumbled curses under her breath. Stupid ing girl! She angrily said. Such a piss off! She growled but her cursing took a lot of her energy, especially her rage. Her eyes slowly closed from the exhaustion earlier this morning with Changmin and she fell into a deep slumber.  
>You seriously need anger management classes, Yunho lectured Jaejoong. that ! She knows I hate being called a girl or pretty for that matter, Jaejoong stubbornly said. She was mad at you oh please, you still didn t apologize from that incident earlier in the week, Yunho reminded him. Jaejoong blankly stared at Yunho, popping a strawberry in his mouth. what incident? Jaejoong cluelessly pondered on the subject. Yunho rolled his eyes and sighed. You would forget! Yunho flicked the pretty male in the forehead. Bwoh? What is it? Jaejoong popped another strawberry in his mouth. You went into her room and lent your ing regular customer her clothes! It happened that your trashed her room! Yunho said in a high voice of disbelief that Jaejoong would forget. Do you not remembering her flipping on you!? She was flying swears like it was her language, Yunho helped his friend recall the incident that day. Jaejoong scratched his head and thought some more. HOLY ! When she trashed my room? Was it that day and she flip on everyone and wouldn t eat!? Jaejoong s eyes widen and nodded his head. Yeah and would randomly scare the out of us with her blood curdling screams! Yunho added. You know, after that you avoided her and even avoided coming home. Therefore, you never apologized how could you forget so easily? Yunho asked his friend in disbelief. Jaejoong chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. Don t know He answered. Well this is the time to make up for the incident and sincerely apologize or she just might kick your balls the next time you piss her off, Yunho pat his friend s back, warning him crystal clear of the consequence. He grabbed the bowl of strawberries from the dazed Jaejoong and walk off without another word.<p>

Jaejoong gulped and nodded understanding the consequences real well. He sighed and hung his head down. Aish the possibility of her kicking your balls is very high I might as well get over it, He told himself as he head towards her room. Once he reached the entrance door to her room, he hesitated. What if she smashes my balls with a hammer? He fearfully thought. Wait she doesn t own a hammer haha, Jaejoong chuckled. He knocked on the door and waited for her to open the door but she didn t and so he knocked again. Yet again, no response, so he shrugged and twist the door open slowly. He cautiously peeked inside to see his attacker fast asleep. He sighed in relief and closed the door silently behind him, locking the door. He slyly and quietly made his way to her bed and slipped into bed with her. He rests his head on a little space on her pillow, he listened to her breathing patterns as she sleeps. Uhhh stupid Jaejoong so what, you girl She mumbled in her sleep. Hearing her insults even in her sleep angers Jaejoong but he didn t let that get the best of him. Afterall, he was here to apologize. He gently hovered himself over her sleeping body and bent down to kiss her. She wore a night gown to bed and she looked mighty delectable in lacy silk. He caressed her cheek and traveled his hand down her smooth arm. She stirred a bit in her sleep and shifting her head away from him. He chuckled and pulled the end of the gown up and over her sleeping head. He enjoyed the bare view of his victim and began making his move.

He ravished her with gentle and soft kisses, from her head down to her stomach. He was starting to get bored because there was no response from her so he slyly slid his hand down from her chest to her womanhood. His fingers then stroked the entrance of her treasure and played around the lips. Even in her sleep, pleasure juices were beginning to leak out of her treasure and soak Jaejoong s fingers. He chuckled when he heard her sigh in relaxation. He, then, slipped his fingers inside her and her warm and now wet cave. He planted kisses on her lips as he finger ed her. She let out a moan but she was still unconscious at the time. Her breathing became rapid and it was turning Jaejoong on. The idea of pleasuring her without her knowing and the way she was still asleep as he secretly pleasure her wanting body, oh how it made him hard. He looked down at his shorts and he could see the bulge very clearly. He scissored inside of her and kept sliding his fingers in and out of her at a very fast pace. He felt her walls clench onto his fingers and knew she was almost going to reach her peak so he stopped and pulled his fingers out. Sae Rin groaned in response but Jaejoong immediately replaced his fingers with his tongue and he tasted her leaking juices, giving her a new sensational pleasure. Her moans were now audible and he was even turned on by the natural expression of pleasure on her sleeping face. He stuck his tongue in her warm cave and twirled his tongue around and tasted her sweetness. His tongue explored her inside without missing a single spot. Soon enough Sae Rin reached her peak and her new juices leaked out but at the same time her eyes popped open, alarm. She thought she was having a wet dream but it wasn t dream. She was in a middle of a pleasure session with Jaejoong. She glared at him but he chuckled at her reaction. Hey babe, you re finally awake, He kissed up her jaw line. She pushed him away and scowled at him. Go away, She was clearly upset to waking up to his face. Jaejoong ignored her command and embraced her in his arms. I m sorry baby. I m sorry for everything love. I shouldn t have let that touch your things, He embraced him and has slyly entered her entranced and held her close against him. She moaned and she buried her head into his neck. Mhmmm, you better be, She growled and bite his shoulder. Ah! He yelped. That s soo of you, He seductively said and started to move his hard on in and out of her wetness. She rolled her eyes back and moaned in ecstasy. Ohh god! She gasped when he hit her g-spot. God you feel so amazing, He praised her and up her neck. Oh Oppa! Harder, please Oppa, She politely pleaded, her hands flew up to his triceps and held onto them tightly as Jaejoong increased his force. He followed her every command and thrusts faster and harder into her. His hard shaft penetrated deep into her womanhood and she cried out in pleasure. Moree, She moaned and joined lips with him. He caressed her cheek as his tongue danced with hers and ing the hell out of her. I wanted you so badly today, Jaejoong frustratingly growled into her ear. She kissed the tip of his nose and stroked his smooth back, holding their chests close. You re soo y Oppa, She winced when he bit hard and teasingly on her ear lobe. Tell me you want me, Jaejoong whispered his command into her ear. She nodded, I want you Oppa! I want you so ing deeply in me! She moaned and ran her fingers through his messy hair. You y little princess. God I want to the hell out of you but I can t be too rough, or Yunho will kill me! Jaejoong chuckled and increased his pace. She held on tighter when she felt like she was close to . He felt her walls clenching tightly, squeezing his hot member tighter. He increased his pace, wanting to the same time as her. Jae Oppa! ! I m going to ughhh Before she could finish, she shivered in delight, her juices leaking out of her and soaking up Jaejoong s whole shaft. He held her closer and thrusts in a few more times before he shot his load into her, mixing into her liquids and leaking out of her and running down her leg. He collapsed on top of her and he gently caressed her cheek and kissed her all over her face. I love you baby girl, He sucked a mark on her neck. I love you too Oppa, She whispered and flashed him a smile. Good girl, He stroked her hair and pulled her into his cuddle.

Oppa, what makes you think I care? She crossed her arms and gave Yunho a nonchalant stare. Princess, you can t do this anymore! They re so rough on you! He pulls her close and strokes the back of her head. It s okay Oppa! I m not weak, plus I ll charge them extra from the remains of their wallet, She rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. Princess just give it a rest? He pleaded her. Nope, no can do! I need the money! She argued. He pouted his lips and looked down deep into her eyes. Ugh! FINE! But only for a week! She shouted and stomped away. He sighed, Well it s better than nothing, He shrugged and returned to the living room along with Junsu to watch a soccer game

She stomped all the way to her room and sat herself on down in a chair. She slid the chair to her desk and turned on her computer. I should do a vlog, She smiled and checked herself in the mirror. Beautiful! She praised herself before turning her camera on. Hey everyone! How are you doing? It s been a long time since I ve made a vlog, so here I am. There hasn t been much going on right now. Beside the whole drama with Jaejoong. He apologized though, and I accepted so we re all good. But anyways, any good dramas? Ohh I heard Personal Preference is pretty good! I m definitely checking that out. She smiled and cheerfully said.

POUND POUND

She groaned and growled. She turned off her webcam and dragged her feet to her door. She opened it and threateningly glared at the person who interrupted her vlog. WHAT!? She shouted. Junsu flinched and jumped back in fright. Ah! Yah! Why are you yelling at me? Junsu cried out. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Mian duckbutt, She apologized. Kenchana, He smiled brightly again and grabbed her hand. Will you play with me today? He innocently asked. With what? I asked, uninterested. Video games Changmin won t play with me and the rest of the guys are out, Junsu pouted his puffy lips. She sighed and nodded. Araso, I ll play with you. Junsu jumped up in glee and dragged Sae Rin out of her room and into the living room to hook up his games. Sae Rin grabbed the controller and gave one to Junsu when he was done setting up. Let s race! Junsu excitingly selected the options to start the game.

YAH! YAH! ANDWAE! NOOOO! Junsu and Sae Rin shouted as they focused their full attention on the flat wide screen television. AH! ! you Sae Rin! Junsu yelped as his body turned left, as if he was in the car himself. YAH! I m winning! HA! You loser! Eat my dust! She jeered at him. NOO! Hold up! Pause! Junsu pressed the pause button on his controller and took a deep breath. Yah! We ve only started for like 5 minutes and you re out of breath? Sae Rin teased him. Anni! I m just excited that s all! He argued. HA! That s what she said! She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. Oh shut up you loser! He took one more deep breath and prepared to press the start button. The door bell rung and interrupted their game. God damn! Junsu dramatically squealed. She laughed at him and watched as he got up and dragged his legs to the door. He opened the door to see who it was. Ugh Hyung! You have keys! Junsu complained to the pretty faced male. Yah! You need to stop playing games! Jaejoong nagged the younger one. You too Sae Rin! Or you ll end up like this bum! Jaejoong raised his voice so that she could hear. She rolled her eyes. What? End up like how y I am? Junsu placed his hand on his hips and posed like a model. Sae Rin burst into laughter and fell off the couch. Ahahaha! You look so stupid! She mocked him in between her laughs. Psh! You re just jealous! He flipped his non-existent long hair and strut his way to his video game controller. Jaejoong stared after him in disbelief and rolled his eyes, heading to the kitchen with his bags of groceries.

Sae Rin s POV:

It was the usual for the y family. They would play and then rest, play and then rest. As the day goes by, they each have something they individually do by themselves. Junsu was in his room reading comics. Yoochun was in the music room composing, like usual. Yunho was in the workout room. Jaejoong was in his room probably cam- or blogging. Changmin is probably reading I think. Changmin is the only one that has something different to do everyday. I, too, am sitting in front of the computer like Jaejoong. Except I m playing around with photoshop and creating designs. After a few hours, I was bored. I didn t want to bother Jaejoong, Yunho nor Yoochun. I was too tired to deal with Junsu s hyperness. So I decided to check Changmin out. I tip-toed towards his room and I twist the door knob as quietly as I can. As quietly as I can, I open the door to peek in a bit. He was on his computer because his back is facing me. I continued my way in and fully snuck into his room without him noticing. He looked as if he was absorbed into his computer. I wonder what he s doing, I thought as I snuck closer and closer to him. Just as I was close enough I decided to scare him. I crept closer and grabbed his shoulders aggressively and shouted a loud Boo! into his ear. He jumped up with fright and I laughed at his expression. AH! ! He screamed. Hi Oppa! Whatcha doing? I look on his computer but he tries to quickly hide his screen. He had head phones around his neck too. Quite fashionable ones, must I say. I try to peel his hand off the screen so I could see. Oppa! What are you looking at? I asked again stubbornly. Gah! What the !? Get out! You don t need to see! He fought back. NO! I want to seee! I childishly said. I growled and decided to attack his sides, and tickled his sensitive spot. He flinched and fell back onto the floor. I laughed and took the chance to look at the screen. My eyes bugged out and my jaw dropped. LE GASP! Yah! Shim Changmin! You re watching ! I pointed to the screen, his cheeks flushed a tint of blush from getting caught. You naughty little boy! I wagged my finger at him. He got up and his headphones unplug from the computer. Moans and the sounds of skins slapping each other filled the room. My jaw dropped some more, along with his jaw. He was more embarrassed than ever and I was shocked. Oh my god! I pointed accusingly at him. Don t tell anyone! He pleaded. You naughty little boy! I repeated myself and shook my head at him. YAH! I m not little! I m older than you and you can check if I m little! He snapped at me and he fumbled with his zipper. My eyes widened and I froze with shock. What the hell was I supposed to do at this moment? I watched as he unzipped his pants and he flashed his boxers. I have to say they re quite cute. They have these cotton candy stripes and wait a minute, let s get back on topic. Beside the pretty design on his boxers, something else distracted me. His huge bulge sticking out from his boxers and they were like my finger except it was pointing straight at me. I covered my mouth like a little child. We both froze and stared at each other awkwardly as the video kept playing its moans in the background. Sort of like background music shall I call it o-music?

After we gain our conscious back and we realized that we were in a very awkward position. Changmin scratched the back of his head, Well since you re here want to watch it with me? He asked. I bit my lip and contemplated on whether I should join him or not. But he was right, I was already there and I was bored. So I nodded and we re-arranged the desk so that the computer monitor was close enough for us to see and since he didn t have another chair, we moved the desk right against the bed and we used his bed as a couch. We both sat crossed-leg beside each other. Changmin rewinds the video to the beginning and we both engrossed ourselves in fascination. So you like the amateur type ? I asked. Yeah, it s very hot and it turns me on, He replied. It was as if we were watching a movie in the theaters. As comfortable as I was, I was starting to feel a bit hot and turned on. I think Changmin noticed too, he looked a bit tense from my point of view. He grabbed my hand and started caressing it. I didn t mind, it was very soothing.

Third s POV:

Changmin was caressing circles on the surface of her hand. She scoots her closer to him and he pulls her into his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder, both eyes never leaving the video. Ughhh, The girl in the video moaned. The two sighed from the sound of the girl s moan. Changmin s hand moved under Sae Rin s shirt and cupped her . She leaned her head back against his shoulder and sighed, her eyes still on the video. His hands massaged and played with her , making it hard and numb. Changmin s stiffness was harder than ever, and it was begging to be touch. His prick poked into her back and she was soo uncomfortable from the pressure. She crawled out of his lap and he pouted. She smiled and grabbed the elastic part of his boxers. He got the message and lifted his hips up, she pulled his boxers down and he kicked it off his legs. She sat beside him and her hand traveled its way towards his hardness. She gently grabbed it and gave it a squeeze. Changmin grunted in frustration. He rested his chin on her shoulder again. Don t tease, He whispered. She smirked and rubbed the tip of his , teasing it, disobeying his plead. She slowly wrapped her hand around his hardness and pumped it up and down. Their eyes returned to the video to see the female lying on the white bed and the male rubbing her . Ahhh, He moaned. She bit the corner of her lips as she felt her wetness seeping through her fabric. Faster, she pumped the hard shaft. Seeing how much Changmin was in pleasure, she took her eyes off the video and focused on pleasuring Changmin. Instead of using only one hand, she used both hands and pumped in opposite directions, giving him a new sensation. He spread his legs out and rested his upper body on his propping elbows. His breathing turned from steady to ridged. Sae Rin worked her techniques on him. She blew softly on the tip as she worked her hands. She pumped and stroked his shaft faster and faster, squeezing at random spots to pleasure him. Changmin let out a moan and heaved heavy breaths from the crazy amount of pleasure from a simple . Ugh ! yes! He groaned blissfully. Harder! He demanded in a husky voice. Sae Rin kissed the corner of his lips and nodded. She squeezed and tugged on harder, roughly handling him. His ridge breathing was replaced with howling moans and she felt his body tense up. She massaged his jewels to rush the process faster. Changmin knew he was going to release, he closed his eyes and threw his head back and his tensed body released a large load. Even though he reached his peak, she continued to stroke him at a normal pace. She watched in fascination of the amount of that was squirting out of his man pride. Her eyes gleamed with delight when his creamy filling ran down his length. Oh damn, Changmin gasped, trying to catch his breath. He grabbed her head and crashed his lips on her. Thanks babe, He sucked on her bottom lip. She pulled away and cutely placed a kiss on his cheek. He chuckled and got up to grab an insane amount of tissues to clean him up. I m going to take a shower, thanks Sae Rin for accompanying me, He kissed her forehead before heading out with a clean underwear in one hand. You re welcome Oppa, She smiled and walked out with him. She returned to her room and went straight to bed, early.

Sae Rin s POV:

I groaned as I tossed back and forth underneath my warm and cozy covers. Get up! A loud and obnoxious voice intruded my room. Don t want to! I yelled. Now! The stern voice shouted. Shut your stupid girly mouth! I snapped at him. Seriously, mornings were never good for me, especially so early in the morning for school. YAH! I m going to beat you into pulp if you say that one more time! Jaejoong warned me. that ! If you mess with my sleep, oh you re going to get it! Shut up! I ll rip your balls off and feed them to you! I growled. ing hoe, I mumbled as I covered my ears, trying to soothe myself back into sleep. You crazy ! Get the up for school now! I ll rip your apart! He slaps my as hard as he could. OW! You ing ! I cried out obnoxiously. Yah, stop Jae! Go make breakfast, I ll handle this, A soothing and calm voice walked into the room. I groaned and angrily thrashed my body around under my covers. I felt pressure sitting beside my tired body. Rinnie-ah, it s time for school. Come on, get up and get ready. I ll have Jae cook you something delicious for breakfast, Yunho soothed me and brushed my hair away from my face. I nodded and rubbed my eyes. Ugh, school it s such a nightmare.

Sae Rin s POV

Everyone was seated at a large round wooden table. Morning everyone. Morning ! I glared at Jaejoong once I entered the kitchen. I knew he was going to say something back but since Yunho was here, he didn t want Yunho to get angry. Heh heh, I m completely safe. I saw beside Junsu and Yunho sat down beside me. Morning Su! I waved cheerfully in his face. He gave me a tired smile and a slight nod before returning to his breakfast. Jae, did you make Sae Rin s breakfast? Yunho gave Jaejoong a stern look. Of course. I make her breakfast and she es at me. Life is paradise, Jaejoong placed the plate of food in front of me and sarcastically said. I picked up the fork and stabbed the egg yolk and watched it bleed. I gave Jaejoong a menacing glare and he glared back. Sometimes I hate you, I stated. He scoffed, The feeling is mutual, He replied back and ate his breakfast. Yoochun was sitting silently reading his newspaper, as usual. Changmin was typing away on his laptop with one hand and the other hand holding a piece of toast. Junsu was drifting back and forth between conscious and unconsciousness. Yunho sat beside me eating his breakfast so politely and mannerly. Jaejoong, who was seat across from me, hurried and ate his breakfast as he glared at me. Psh. Who does he think he is, starting a fight so early in the morning? I rubbed my cheek. Ow! I thought and frowned. Yunho sensed something was wrong and looked at me. Kenchana Rinnie-ah? What s wrong? He asked worried. Of course, the caring Appa in the family. Unlike a certain annoying omma! I shook my head and slightly smiled. My cheeks hurt a bit its okay. The pain will go away soon, I finished up my breakfast and took a sip of milk. Aish. Get up and let me rub it, maybe it ll feel better. Should we get some ice on it? He asked, pulling gently up from my seat. Jaejoong scoffed. I didn t even smack it so hard, This earned a look from Yunho. You know, those You should admit your fault look. Or that, You should have known better face. Sigh, Yunho is always the most responsible and clear-headed human-being ever to be on Earth. Kenchana. I think I can walk, it s not that bad, I smiled, trying to lighten up the mood. Jae, get some ice, Yunho ordered him. Jaejoong sighed and followed his order. He disappeared into the kitchen and came back with an ice bag in his hand. Here, He pouted and handed the ice bag to Yunho. Yunho received it and turned my body around. He bent down and held the freezing ice bag to one of my cheek. Ah, I yelped from the temperature. Oh! Is it too cold? Its okay you ll get used to it. This can made the pain go away, araso. Hold still, He gently said as he caressed the bag against me. I nodded and let him heal my pains. I looked over at Jaejoong and stuck my tongue at him. He scoffed and scrunched up his face, throwing his fist violently in the air to hint of his desire to abuse me. Good thing Yunho Oppa is with me, or I m so dead! I thought, chuckling in my head. There is that better? Yunho asked. I nodded and he stands back up. Good. Alright it s almost time, are we ready to go? He asked everyone. Yeh! Everyone answered and finished their business before grabbing their school belongings and leaving for school.

AHHH! They re here! A squeal echoed off the white walls. Where!? Audi!? Groups of girls squealed and shrieked with the mere thought of the hottest guys at school almost making their entrance. Yah! Bali! Hurry up! I don t want to miss my Oppa s entrance! A girl swooned. Your Oppa!? A girl beside her turned angry and shoved the swooning girl aside. He s mine! She angrily shouted. The whole population of the school was going nuts. Strange to say, even some of the guys are a bit nervous on their feet.

BEEP BEPP

The school gates open wide and 6 figures walked into the lucky school. Omo! AH! Oh ! YAHH! I think I m going to faint! Voices from different genders blended in with each other, creating a buzz from the crowd. Yunho hooked arms with Sae Rin and so did Jaejoong. They walked through the crowd of students. Yunho and Jaejoong are usually the ones that protect Sae Rin from getting hurt or shoved around. Good Morning Oppa! High squeaky pitched girls screeched at the devilishly handsome men. Sae Rin-ah! Good morning! A chorus of boys sang. I smiled and waved at them. Yah, keep walking! Junsu scolded me. I pouted and nodded. It s the same old routine everyday, that is, unless we arrive late. It doesn t quite matter since the teachers don t care when it comes to us. No it s not because we come from wealthy background. Although we are basically rich from the money we earn. But it s because my oppas have made this school pretty popular, and when schools become popular, money rolls in. Every student has to pay a fee to get into school and when more students enroll, more money rolls in. Get it?

Be good Sae Rin-ah. Get to class, Yoochun and the boys waved and I waved back. I walked to my class without their . Morning! A group of girls greeted me. I smiled and nodded, I continued walking down the hall to get to my classroom. Once I enter the classroom, it becomes noisy all of the sudden. I take my seat and pull out my materials. Morning Sae Rin-ah! The group of boys that sit behind me greeted me. I smiled and nodded. Morning! I chirped. I turned my back around and focused on getting ready for class to start. The teacher walks in and says her greetings before she gets into the lesson. Sigh, school is such a bore!

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

My phone vibrated from my pocket. I pulled it out secretly and flipped the screen open. A message. Princess, are you studying and paying attention in class? I read. From Junsu. I chuckled. Yeah, are you Oppa? I sent him a message back. Of course! He replied. Liar! If you are then why are you texting me? I sent him a text back. Then you re not paying attention either Miss. I follow the rules ! He texts back. I let out a chuckle as softly as I can and texts him back. Araso, you caught me. You must be bored since you re texting me, I replied. Yeah I am! Let s meet up and skip the rest of class, He suggested. I thought about it and then agreed. I asked permission to go to the bathroom and packed my things. I walked out of the classroom and into the girls bathroom. Where are you? I snuck out. I sent Junsu a text. I instantly got a reply. In the boys bathroom. We should meet in the hallway. He sent me a text back. Araso, see you there! I sent my last text message to him and checked myself in the mirror. I m all good. I smiled at myself and skipped out of the bathroom to meet Junsu.

Since the boys bathroom was al the way at the end of the hallway, it was quite a walk to meet him. Susu Oppa! I cheerfully waved at him. Rinnie! He laughed his unique laugh. Oppa, what should we do? We walked beside each other to the exit of the school building. I don t know, I m very tired today. Let just sit at our tree and relax. Junsu suggested. I nodded and took a seat beside him under our big and old tree. Oppa how do you feel about me looking for a boyfriend? I asked, looking straight at him for his reaction. BWOH? He exclaimed and turned his head to look at me with shock. Is that a joke? First of all, you don t need to look for one, because they all go to you anyways. Secondly, what makes you think we will let you? He raised an eyebrow at me. I m sure you guys will let me after you talk about it, I said confidently. Bull, Junsu muttered. You re not going to get a boyfriend. They re all assholes. Nope, not taking chances, Junsu ended the topic and rested his head back against the trunk of the tree. Stupid dolphin, I mumbled, crossing my arms childishly and closing my eyes to get some rest. I heard that, Junsu mumbled back.

Oppa, are you free tonight? A curvy girl bats her lashes at the pretty boy. He chuckled and smiled, I m free for you, He smoothly said, earning a giggle from the female. Aish, Oppa! You re so sweet! She wraps her arms around his waist and planted a kiss on his neck. The two were secluded from any crowds of people. Jaejoong s arm flew up to rest it around her shoulders. I m only sweet to a beautiful girl like you, He worked his charm and flirted some more. Araso Oppa, how does 500 dollars sound? She seductively ran her finger down his chest. Baby girl, money doesn t matter when it comes to you. He smiled brightly at the sound of money. If you give me a great time, I ll double it, She her lips and kissed the edge of Jaejoong s lips and at the same time, she gave his a squeeze of seduction. Jaejoong groaned from the sudden pleasure and smirked. You can count on that baby girl, He flashed his pearls and she nodded satisfied of his answer. I ll see you tonight then? She pouted her glossy lips. I ll pick you up, He winked and watched her curvy sway left to right to class. He chuckled. Double the cash, can t say no to that, He thought and took his sweet ol time to class.

Oh you re so delightful. A low and raspy feminine voice said. Not as much as your existence, Yoochun whispered in the aroused female s ear. God, Nurse Yoohwa. You make me feel so hot, He growled. She moaned in delight when he pushed pressure against her harden s. More, She breathlessly said with her head hung back in ecstasy. As you wish. I ll make love to you endless. All you have to do is moan my name, He seductively said in his raspy voice beside her ear. She shuddered with pleasure and nodded. Yoochun-sshi! She groaned, running her fingers through his hair. Tell me you want more! He planted a sweet kiss on her cleavage. Please Yoochun-sshi! I m begging you! Please me! She cried out from the torture of his teasing. He smirked with triumphant. As you wish my queen, He ravished her lips with his deep and passionate kisses, distracting her from his preparation to enter her. She pulled him closer, pulling his head into her hugely plumped and rubbed them against his face. He held the two melons with his hands and sticks out his tongue to the cleavage path of her two melons. Uhhh ohhh Yoochun-sshi! AH! She cried out in pleasure when his hard, thick member was shoving into her. Her eyes rolled back and bit her lip back from making too much noise. Yoochun pulled the school nurse into his lap as he seated his on the couch. The nurse desperately bounced quickly on his lap, selfishly wanting more pleasure. Yoochun closed his eyes and relaxed his back against the couch and let the nurse do all the work. She held onto his shoulders and bounced harder on his shaft. Ohhh yesss. Oh god, Yoochun you re soo big! She exclaimed, gasping for air. She grinded her hips deeper and deeper with force. Damn baby, you re so fast. God it feels too good, Yoochun praised the and desperate nurse. Oh god! You re so y! She moaned louder. The whole clinic filled with nothing but moans and the slick sound of wetness protruding wetness. Yoochun s eyes opened when he felt like he was going to soon. His eyes lay on the nurse s hands, pulling her s to her mouth and sucking on her own for her own milk. Ughh, ! That s ing great! He grunted. Her body tensed up and she immediately , her body shook with pleasure and her juices flowed out of her womanhood. Yoochun grabbed the edges of the couch as he prepared for his release, but the nurse hopped off his lap and engulfed his length into her mouth. She sucked on his shaft drenched with her juices and Yoochun released his load in her mouth. Ughh ! His face scrunched up in delight upon his released and he sighed when it ended. The nurse happily cleaned him up and Yoochun gave her a kiss on the forehead. You were amazing, He complimented her. She blushed and handed him an envelop. He smiled and waved good bye to her, leaving the clinic with his envelop. Once he was outside, he ripped open the envelop and saw 3 one hundred dollar bills inside. That s right, He smiled and pocketed the cash. This is how business is done,

Oppa! A while came from a clingy girl as Yunho lifted the lifting bar up and down. No! He strictly said. Wae!? The girl childishly and disgustingly pouted. Jessica, you re completely annoying. If you don t shut up, I will really smack you, Yunho threatened with bored eyes. But Oppa! We had a great time before. We were making love endlessly! She exclaimed. Unless you triple the price, I m not going anywhere near your loose , Yunho growled and walked away from the desperate girl. But she followed him as he made his way to the dumb bells. Ignoring the desperate and girl, he lifts 35 lb dumb bells in a rhythmic way. Oppa! She whined once more. Shut up! He shouted. But Oppa! You said you liked it! She continued. I said I liked the money. So triple the price and I ll give you the time of your life, He smirked. She dropped her head and nodded willingly. Araso Oppa, I ll get the money for you, Jessica walked away and left Yunho alone to his own workout session. 


End file.
